facebokfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Episode:Luce Morente
"Durante ogni tragitto, il viaggiatore deve chiedersi: 'Qual è il giusto sentiero da intraprendere?' Molte strade sono lunghe e tortuose, affollate di persone che hanno smarrito il cammino. Alcuni tracciano la propria rotta guidati dalla fede, cercando non un luogo, ma un'anima gemella. Altri camminano insieme, cercando rifugio tra le braccia altrui. Alcuni si ritirano dal sentiero per evitare la via della tentazione. Ma coloro che guardano il sentiero troppo da vicino, non riescono a vedere dove esso li ha condotti: restano spesso sorpresi, giunti a destinazione." Sommario *Daphne inizia il reclutamento per conto di Arthur Petrelli. *Matt preva ad instaurare un rapporto con Daphne. *La nuova abilità di Mohinder mette Tracy e Nathan nei guai. *Hiro e Ando cercano un veggente. *Claire e Sandra cercano di salvare Meredith da un evaso dal Livello 5. *Sylar e Peter cercano di capire perchè loro madre è in coma. Trama Al bar “The Angry Skunk”, Knox e Daphne vogliono reclutare Hiro. Knox prende una spada dalla parete e dice a Hiro di uccidere Ando, che è inutile perché non ha poteri. Hiro accosente ma stavolta vediamo cosa è accaduto davvero. Hiro ferma il tempo e usa il suo potere per teleportarsi in un negozio di magia giapponese. Là prende parecchi sacchetti di sangue finto e una spada con lama retrattile. Hiro torna indietro di due ore e avverte Ando di ciò che sta per fare, infilandogli i sacchetti di sangue sotto la camicia. Poi torna al presente e “pugnala” Ando con la finta spada. Convinto, Knox gli dice che è assunto e se ne va. Daphne invece è contrariata, poiché era persuasa che Hiro fosse una brava persona. Hiro chiede di incontrare il suo nuovo datore di lavoro, ma Daphne lo informa che deve andare in Africa per catturare un veggente, Usutu, e portarlo alla Pinehearst. Quando Daphne se ne è andata, Ando si rialza e i due si teleportano in Africa. Claire informa sua madre Sandra che sta andando a salvare Meredith dalle grinfie di Eric Doyle. Sandra approva, e insiste per andare con lei. Eric Doyle è al suo teatro della marionette, e Meredith è sotto il suo controllo. L’uomo promette che la costringerà ad amarla, e per dimostrare il potere che ha su di lei, la costringe a rompere un bicchiere e ferirsi la gola. inizia ad invecchiare.]] Knox accompagna Adam alla Pinehearst nella stanza di Arthur Petrelli. Adam è sorpreso di vedere Arthur ancora vivo. La vista di Arthur terrorizza Adam, che cerca di scappare ma è bloccato da Knox, il quale lo costringe a mettere la mano in quella di Arthur. Adam grida mentre comincia a invecchiare rapidamente, fino a ridursi ad un mucchio di polvere. A quel punto, Arthur si tira su soddisfatto, perfettamente guarito e senza più bisogno della respirazione artificiale. Daphne va all'aeroporto per completare la sua missione di trovare Matt Parkman, ma è assalita da ripensamenti. Linderman compare dietro lei e allude a “quello che la società fa per Daphne” e minacciando velatamente di non continuare a farlo. Daphne acconsente riluttante e Linderman le indica Matt che arriva con la sua tartaruga in una gabbia. Linderman sparisce e Daphne si avvicina a Matt. È ignara che Maury Parkman è là vicino, e stava proiettando l'immagine di Linderman nella sua testa. Matt a sua volta riconosce Daphne e la soprende chiamandola per nome. Nathan e Tracy arrivano all'appartamento di Mohinder e gli spiegano la vicenda di Tracy, che lo scienziato dapprima scambia per Niki. Mohinder è affascinato dalla storia e dal potere di Tracy e acconsente a esaminare lei e Nathan. Intanto all’aeroporto, Daphne spiega a Matt che la Pinehearst vuole aiutarlo ma Parkman nota subito che lei stessa non sembra convinta di ciò che sta dicendo. Daphne chiede come ma conosce il suo nome e lui spiega che ha avuto una visione profetica del suo futuro in Africa, in cui loro due sono sposati ed hanno una bambina. Daphne appare nervosa e fa per andarsene ma il nome della loro futura bimba, Daniella, la fa restare di stucco. Daniella è la nonna di Daphne. La ragazza chiede a Matt di rimanere all'aeroporto e promette che tornerà a parlargli. Mohinder somministra delle iniezioni a Tracy e Nathan, a suo dire per studiarne il DNA. Lentamente, Tracy e Nathan perdono le forze. I due perdono conoscenza poco dopo aver capito che si tratta di una trappola. Con la sua supervelocità, Daphne penetra facilmente al Livello 5 e nella cella di Sylar. Questi non si fa reclutare alla Pinehearst, affermando di non voler più essere un assassino. Daphne ribatte che la Compagnia sta cercando di trasformarlo in qualcuno che lui non è, mentre i suoi capi comprendono e rispettano la vera natura di Sylar. Poi esce portando via Flint. Sylar corre alla cella di Peter e lo libera dai legacci e dalle droghe che le tengono immobile. Peter si riprende, ma resta ostile a Sylar e vuole sapere da lui come controllare la sua “fame”. Ando e Hiro compaiono fuori dalla capanna di Usutu in Africa. Hiro sostiene che non vuole rapire il veggente ma “prenderlo in prestito” in moda da poter convincere il boss di Daphne che è sincero. Entra nella capanna e scopre che un dipinto in cui Usutu lo colpisce in testa con una pala. Fa appena in tempo a girarsi prima che la scena si avveri e Usutu lo colpisca. costringe Claire a scaricare il Taser.]] Claire e Sandra sono parcheggiate fuori dal teatro di Doyle. All’interno, Doyle sta costringendo Meredith a ballare con lui. Sandra suona il campanello e finge di volere de burattini per il compleanno di suo figlio. Nel retro, Claire entra nel teatro e prova a portare via Meredith. Doyle sente un rumore e arriva e blocca Claire sul posto, costringedola a scaricare il taser contro un burattino. Ando sveglia Hiro, che gli spiega l’accaduto. Su suggerimento di Ando Hiro torna indietro nel tempo un minuto per cogliere Usutu di sorpresa. Ma anche stavolta Usutu ha previsto la mossa e lo colpisce da dietro per poi entrare nella capanna e stordire l’altro Hiro del passato. Daphne trova Mohinder e gli dice che i suoi datori di lavoro vogliono l'accesso alle sue ricerche e hanno già trovato un modo per creare poteri artificialmente. Daphne sente dei gemiti provenire dal retro del laboratorio e trova Tracy e Nathan immobilizzati. Notando che Mohinder sembra della stessa pasta dei suoi capi, Daphne se la squaglia velocemente lasciandosi dietro un biglietto da visita. Fallito di nuovo il suo piano, Hiro suggerisce di provare alla vecchia maniera e nascondersi per tendere un’imboscata a Usutu. Doyle costringe Claire, Meredith e Sandra a sedere a un tavolo e giocare alla roulette russa. Chiede a Claire di scegliere se sparare a Sandra e Meredith, senza sapere che Meredith è la madre biologica di Claire. Claire rifiuta di scegliere così Doyle la costringe a sparare a Sandra, ma il colpo non parte. Doyle passa la pistola a Sandra e la costringe a mirare a Claire. Claire fa capire alla madre cosa deve fare. Riluttante, Sandra spara tutti i colpi della pistola contro Claire, che cade a terra. Sadicamente soddisfatto, Doyle rivolge l’attenzione alle altre due donne, ma Claire, guarita, lo coglie alle spalle e lo mette ko. Peter e Sylar visitano Angela, che è in un coma dopo il suo sogno. Sylar chiede a Peter di leggerne la mente ma tutto ciò che Peter trova è un simbolo che Sylar riconosce: era sul biglietto da visita che Daphne gli ha lasciato. Noah raggiunge Claire e cattura Doyle. Tuttavia, Claire è ancora arrabbiata con suo padre. Mentre Sandra cerca di parlarle, Noah chiede a Meredith di diventare sua partner e lavorare con lui. afferra Sylar e vola via.]] Sylar dice a Peter che è ancora troppo debole per affrontare i responsabili dello stato in cui versa Angela. Quando Sylar si riferisce ad Angela come “nostra madre” Peter va su tutte le furie. Afferra Sylar e lo scaraventa contro una grata. Sylar cerca di allontanarlo con la telecinesi ma Peter lo fulmina con una scarica elettrica e lo picchia fino a fargli perdere conoscenza. Lo riporta nella sua cella e gli attacca la flebo per tenerlo in coma farmacologico. Mohinder si prepara a condurre i suoi esperimenti su Nathan e su Tracy. Debolmente, Tracy dice di capire che cosa sta passando Mohinder e che le sue buone intenzioni hanno causato effetti fuori dal suo controllo. Gli offre la sua mano e lui la prende. Tracy allora gli congela la mano, poi approfitta del diversivo per liberarsi e liberare Nathan. Mohinder non si dà per vinto e promette loro che non è ancora finita. Daphne torna da Matt e gli confessa che i suoi datori di lavoro non sono brave persone. Matt la avverte che nel futuro morirà se continua a lavorare per la Pinehearst. Daphne risponde che non ha scelta. Matt dice dovrebbe ascoltare il suo cuore e Daphne dice che il suo cuore le suggerisce di continuare a scappare. Matt promette di proteggerla ma lei gli dice che non può e corre via. Al calar della sera in Africa e Hiro e Ando stanno guardando la capanna di Usutu. Trovano la pala all'esterno e provano a sorprendere Usutu alle spalle. Questi non si volta neppure ma si congratula con Hiro, dicendogli che ha superato la prova ed ha imparato a usare la sua testa invece di contare sui suoi poteri. Usutu mostra a Hiro un dipinto che ritrae Arthur e i suoi villains, e il simbolo del Godsend. Vi è anche un dipinto di Peter che abbraccia un uomo. usa la propria abilità su Peter.]] Peter si teleporta alla Pinehearst, dove Knox, Flint, Daphne e Maury Parkman sono stati riuniti da Arthur. All’apparire di Peter, pronto a lanciare scariche elettriche sul gruppo,Arthur si volta e si rivela al figlio. Confuso, Peter si lascia abbracciare dal padre che credeva morto, ma istantaneamente si accascia a terra. Tenta di usare i suoi poteri, ma non ci riesce.Arthur a sua volta emette lampi dalle mani e informa Peter che adesso ha lui tutti i poteri del figlio. Curiosità ll titolo di questo episodio potrebbe essere legato al romanzo omonimo di George R.R. Martins (in italiano La luce morente), che descrive un mondo per lo più abbandonato che sta lentamente diventando inabitabile man mano che si allontana dal sole. Ma potrebbe anche essere una citazione della poesia di Dylan Thomas sulla morte, "Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night" che contiene i versi: "Do not go gentle into that good night.Rage, rage against the dying of the light". Citazioni Memorabili "A volte si devono fare dei sacrifici per salvare il mondo." : - Hiro Nakamura "Tu mi amerai Meredith. Giuro che mi amerai!" : - Eric Doyle "Sei troppo debole per fermarmi... Ora so come ci si sente... Tutto questo potere... Sono io il più speciale!" : - Peter Petrelli 306 gory: Episodi]]